A method for manufacturing a housed, electronic component is described for example in the document DE 197 47 177 C2. There, a substrate comprising strip conductors and with a flexible region is folded by way of the bending the flexible region, such that different regions of the substrate which are provided with components are arranged above one another. A component which is manufactured in such a manner is characterised by a reduced spatial requirement compared to housing shapes which are based on a plane (two-dimensional) construction of circuits.